Scarlet fever
by Umami Eri
Summary: It seems Hiro san came down with scarlet fever, and Nowaki nurses his beloved back to health. There's a teeny bit of OOC on Hiroki's part.
1. Chapter 1

Hiroki was having a normal day until his senior teacher came in.

" I'm home my sweet honey!"

" Sensei, please stop with this already, or that monkey of yours- Shinobu- will claw my eyes out!"

Miyagi stopped in his tracks when he saw Hiroki's red face.

" what's wrong? Are you blushing?" aksed myagi with a smirk on his face.

" what are you talking about?"

Hiroki went to touch his face, but he didn't notice anything. He went to the bathroom and say that indeed his face was red. He though that maybe he had a fever but he didn't feel hot at all. He remember he had one a few days ago, but it went away.

" Is there something wrong?" Miyagi poked his head in the bathroom.

" I don't know."

" Let me look at it." and Miyagi held his face.

" It looks like a rash to me. Are you allergic to anything?"

" No, no that I know of."

" Maybe you should get that big lover of yours check you."

" Maybe."

" You should go home for now, I don;'t want to catch whatever you have." and he made a shooing motion, like Hiroki was some kind of dog.

Hiroki was visibly annoyed but decided to go, so he wouldn't endanger other people.

He hoped that Nowaki wasn't home, because he was sure he would over react.

It seems today wasn't his lucky day. As soon as he got in their apartment , he was greeted by a smiling 6 feet tall ( 2 m) young man.

" Welcome home, Hiro-san. What are you doing here so early?" he asked smiling.

" I... think there's something wrong with me." said Hiroki with his head hanging low.

" What? What happened?" asked worried Nowaki.

He grabbed Hiroki's face and noticed the red rash that spread over his cheeks.

" Miyagi noticed this on my face, and it seems I don't have a fever. Though I had one a few days ago , remember?"

Nowaki led him to the couch and brought his medical kit.

" Could you open your mouth please?" asked Nowaki in a very professional way.

Hiroki did as he was told.

" Your tongue seems red that usual, and your throat is inflamed. Can you take your shirt off now?"

Hiroki unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall down his shoulders. Nowaki looked at his chest and noticed the same rash. It seems that it was slowly covering his whole body.

" I know what is wrong tih you, Hiro san." said Nowaki smiling.

" Yeah? What? Tell me."

" Most of my children patients have this as of lately. It seems is an epidemic. You have scarlet fever Hiro san."

" Whaaat? That's impossible! I know I had this when I was a kid."

" I don't think so, I think you had only chicken pox. But we could read your medical files, to make sure."

"Nah, it's ok. I trust you. So, what should I do now?"

" I 'll give you tomorrow a prescription with antibiotics, but for now you should get in bed."

" Ok."

Nowaki led him to their bedroom, and covered him with a thick blanket.

Soon enough Hiroki started having chills . He was slightly trembling and Nowaki came and embraced him, hoping the chills would stop. Nowaki had a high body temperature to begin with , and he thought that it might warm up his Hiro san. After 20 minutes or so, Hiroki was still trembling and clutching the cover. Nowaki got up and started looking for a rubber plastic bottle. He filled it up with hot water and brought it to Hiroki .

" Here Hiro-san, this should keep you warm."

Hiroki didn't even budge, so Nowaki got back in bed with him and out the bottle under the cover and on his chest. He embraced yet again his beloved and soon enough the trembling seemed to lower in intensity, but not completely disappear.

* * *

AN:I know I should finish the other story:collapse, but no good ideas come to me right now. I'll try not to do a crappy job, but I don't promise it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Hiroki had a slight fever.

" good morning, Hiro san" said Nowaki with his usual bright smile.

'how can someone be so cheerful this early in the morning' thought Hiroki annoyed, yet pleased to see Nowaki's face first thing in the morning.

" Mornin'" he said in a raspy voice.

" How are you feeling now?"

" My throat hurts like hell ..."

"Do you want some tea?" asked Nowaki a little worried.

" Hmm, yeah"

Hiroki went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The red spots increased and his cheeks were a violent red. If Miyagi saw him now, he wouldn't let him live it down. Hiroki thought he was lucky to have Nowaki by his side, since he was like some sort of angel for the younger man.

He washed his face and took his shirt off to get a better look at his back. Indeed there were red blotches there as sighed and went to his bedroom to fetch a clean t-shirt then went to the kitchen, where Nowaki was waiting for him, with the tea ready.

"Here's your tea Hiro san."

" Than you Nowaki"

" Can I take a look in your moth please?"

" Huh?"

" Open you mouth, I want to see if anything changed."

Hiroki opened his mouth, and Nowaki turned on a little lantern to see better.

" It looks really red and inflamed. I can give you a syrup to help with it."

"I'm not a little kid, you know."

"You know, it would only take the pain away, plus it's tasty!" he grinned at his Hiro san.

" Mph, fine, whatever."

" Ah, also..."

" What is it now?"

" Could you please close your eyes?"

Thinking it was to see if anything else was wrong with him, Hiroki did as he was told. He felt a hand on his forehead that pushed his bangs away, and then a pair of lips crashed onto his. Realising what just happened, he waited for Nowaki to release him.

" You know, you've gotten pretty cheeky lately, you brat!"

" He he, well it is known that a kiss makes everything better."

Hiroki was visibly annoyed at his reasoning.

" Nowaki, when will it disappear?"

"Hm, well, judging by the progress, you'll be fine in about 2 weeks"

" Whaaat? That's too long."

" I'll keep you company! Besides, we rarely see each other as it is because of our work schedules." Nowaki began pouting.

"F-fine then, i'll be in your care."

" Yes!" Nowaki said happily.

They had breakfast, and Nowaki had asked for a day off. When the hospital heard that his roommate had the scarlet fever they told Nowaki to stay with him until he's not contagious anymore, because, even with the hygenic measures the doctors took, they couldn't risk infecting a patient. Especially since Nowaki was working in pediatrics.

Nowaki went and grabbed a blanket and covered him and Hiroki while they were watching tv. As they kept switching channels, there was a news regarding some sort of epidemic. It had caught Nowaki's attention, since he needed to be informed of such events. Apparently it was about the scarlet fever, from which his Hiro-san was suffering at the was almost lunchtime and Hiroki seemed to have fallen asleep on Nowaki's lap. He was slightly shivering and Nowaki noticed it immediately.

"Hiro san! Hiro san." he gently shook his lover to wake him up. Hiroki didn't even make a sound.

Nowaki went and picked up Hiroki from his lap, only to notice that Hiroki had a high fever.

' Why didn't I notice it sooner!' he thought to himself.

He didn't notice it because Nowaki had a high body temperature to begin since hiroki had a fever, he couldn't feel that much of a difference with his warm hands.

He wrapped the blanket around him and picked him up bridal style. He placed Hiroki on their bed and went to the bathroom. He had brought some cooling pads . He put one on his forehead and two on his face, to lower his temperature faster. Placing a gentle kiss on Hiroki's forehead, he left to prepare some gruel or oatmeal , for when he'd wake up.

* * *

AN: Thank you for your support. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Because of his high fever, Hiroki's pajama shirt was damped. When he woke up he was slightly dizzy from the fever. Then he realized that he was all sweaty. He got up with his feet wobbly and headed to the bathroom. The clock on the wall showed it was already noon, and there wasn;t much time left until the sun would set.

'might as well take a shower, maybe it'll do something for my fever.' he thought.

He was standing in front of the bathtub , stark naked with his head hanging low. His eyes were fixed to a particular area of his body , his groin.

He was very annoyed to find out that the rash spread all the way there.

' Nowaki'll probably find that disgusting.' he thought, and his face saddened .

A knock on the door awoke him from his thoughts.

" Hiro san, are you in there?"

" Ye-yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

" Ok."

he went in the shower and let the lukewarm spray wash over him. When he got out, he noticed that he hadn't brought a pajama top or a t-shirt with him. His pants line barely covered the rash from his lower region, and he didn't want Nowaki to see him like that.

Hiroki undressed his pants and picked up a large towel. He did that so Nowaki wouldn't get suspicious about why was he wearing a towel when he had his pants on.

He got out of the bathroom, and on the near counter he found a fresh set of pajamas. He blushed at how kind Nowaki was to a demon like him, and how thoughfull.

He quickly changed into them and went back to their bedroom .

Nowaki was changing the bedsheets since Hiroki had a high fever that made him sweat a lot, even through his pajamas.

" Hop in, Hiro san" he said with his smiling face.

"Uh..." he nodded embarrassed. Nowaki discarded the sheets in the washer and went to the kitchen.

In that time, Hiroki bundled up in the comforter, waiting for Nowaki to come back.

" Hiro san, do you think you could eat something?"

" I think so..."

" I made you some porridge, so it won;t upset your stomach too much."

' Ah Nowaki, that's why I love you, but I won't tell you.' he thought.

" T-thanks. Did you eat anything today?"

" I made myself some roast potatoes, would you like too?"

" Not now, maybe later. I want to see if I can keep down this porridge, and then i'll try them."

Even though he said that, his mouth watered at the thought of roasted potatoes with spices and chicken.

' Damn this fever!'

He quickly ate the porridge and handed Nowaki the bowl. Nowaki put it on the nightstand and climbed in bed with Hiroki.

"You should get more rest, Hiro san. It will do you good."

" I slept though the whole day. Even pigs are more active than me."

" Then what do you want to do?"

" I don't know, grade some papers?"

Nowaki's eyes got all big, and soon Hiroki's too.

" Did I just said that?"

Nowaki slowly nodded.

" It must be because of the fever Hiro san."

" Y-yeah ha ha ha, you're right. Then... lets... watch some more tv?"

" There's only crap right now."

" Then what do you suggest we do?"

" M-me?" asked surprised Nowaki.

" We-well... how about cards?"

" Cards?"

" Yes, old maid."

" Old maid? What's that? The new yu-gi-oh? Because I don;t even know the old one."

" Hiro san, you don't know how to play old maid?"

" N-no? Is that so bad?!" h retorted embarrassed and annoyed,

" I'll teach you!" Nowaki jumped in ecstatic.

" Ok."

in about 10 minutes, Hiroki seemed to have understood the rules and they started playing.

" I'm bored. I say we should make it more interesting."

" More interesting? How? Don't tell me you are changing the rules?"

" Now now Hiro san, no need to get all mad. We just add punishments, for the loser."

" Punishment?1 what punishment?! "

" Every time you lose you will give me a kiss or discard a piece of clothing."

' ah, this takes me back to my university years.' thought Hiroki.

" Ok, deal. And if you lose, you..."

" Yes?"

" You... will..."

" Damn, I have no idea. He might actually like the punishment I'd give him... hmmm...'

" You will not kiss me for a day! There! Take it you leave!"

" Not kiss you?!" Nowaki visibly saddened at this and he went into puppy eyes mode.

" Well, this would be a punishment don' you think?"

" ...Ye..yes... I think so. Then be prepared because I'll have no mercy."

Nowaki got all serious and worked up over this, and Hiroki didn't seem to have a chance against him.

The first game ended up with Hiroki losing.

" Well? What do you pick? Kiss me or undress."

as he said that Hiroki undid the button of his pajama and took it off. He was wearing a t0shirt underneath, so he thought of himself as lucky. But they barely started the second round and Hiroki was starting to get chilly. Nowaki noticed his lover was trembling but it was his choice to discard a piece of clothing. He could've picked the kiss and he wouldn't be like this.

Hiroki lost again and he took his t-shirt next, unveiling the red rash all over his body. H e tried covering himself and get a little warmed up but Nowaki didn't let him.

" Hiro san, this isn't the time to get shy, you could've picked the kiss , you know?"

" No...waki... I don't feel to good." and with that he fell on his side trembling and breathing hard.

" Hiro san! Hiro san!"

Nowaki quickly dressed Hiroki back up and covered him up to his chin.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hiroki found himself all alone in the house.

' I wonder where he went off...'

he went to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

' Hiro-san, i'm out shopping for some stuff. I don't know when I'll be back. There is fresh food on the stover if you are hungry. Love, Nowaki.'

Hiroki blushed at the last part and pushed away the note.

He took a peek in the pot that was on their stove and found out that it was stew. He wasn't particularly a fan of stew, but since Nowaki cooked, he gave it a try. After a few spoonfuls he found out he couldn't eat anymore, even though it tasted pretty good. He then took some pills Nowaki gave him for the fever. Hiroki wanted so bad to go outside, to his favorite bookstore , since he really wanted to buy a new release.

But he had to wait until Nowaki said he wasn't contagious anymore.

He went to watch some tv instead, but soon was dozing off because of the medicine. When he opened his eyes again it was already five I the afternoon, and Nowaki was still nowhere to be seen. Hiroki wanted to text him, but he knew that if he did that, Nowaki would exaggerate with his love, and Hiroki would look life a fool. But he changed his mind since Nowaki would be happy if he got worried over him.

So he did that, but more that 20 minutes passed without a reply. Hiroki was starting to get worried since his giant lover would reply the next second. So he called instead.

' The number you have dialed is not in the network area or the user has turned it off. '

Hiroki's eyes were coming out if their orbits and he started pacing around the house. Even if he tried to look for him he didn't know where to start since Nowaki didn't say where he was going in the first place.

' Nowaki, what the hell are you doing?!'

and that moment the front door was being opened.

Hiroki went to the hallway and he saw Nowaki getting undressed.

' Ah, good evening, Hiro san. Are you feeling better?'

the next thing Nowaki saw was the floor, because Hiroki had punched him hard in the face.

Hiroki was gasping from the force he used and he started trembling.

'You idiot! where were you?'

'Hiro san? Why did you hit me?'

'I asked you a question, you brat!'

' I went to the convenience store to get you some fruit yogurt and some cooling pads from the drug store. Did something happened?'

'Why didn't you tell me where you were going? And where the hell do you keep your phone?!' asked Hiroki mad.

' I didn't tell you because you were finally sleeping and I forgot my phone on silent mode since I didn't want it to ring and wake upi up while I was at home. I forgot it like that... was Hiro san worried about me?' and Nowaki gave a big smile/

' Maybe you should put it on vibrations and up your ass to notice it's ringing! And of course I was worried since you suddenly dissapeared.'

Nowaki hugged his Hiro-san and Hiroki gave in and hugged the giant back.

'Your fever seems to have lowered and you should be out of quarantine soon .'

' Great! When?'

' In a couple of days, but you are still on bed rest. And you probably wouldn't want Miyagi san to see you with red blotches on your face , or your students, do you?'

'Good point. Well it's good I took a medical leave. Now, where are those yogurts? '

Nowaki smiled when Hiroki said that because it meant that his appetite was coming back, and he was starting to feel better. He didn't want him to get on solid food just yet because he still had a sore throat.

In the next few days the fever didn't come back and the red spots were starting to dissapear. Hiroki wanted to celebrate his recuperation by getting back to their nightly routine, but Nowaki refused to do that until his Hiro-san was all better. This annoyed him because he was practically healed. Hiroki knew that Nowaki was as eager as him, but he stopped thinking with his groin when Hiroki has gotten sick. They would have plenty of time to catch up.

By the end of the week, Hiroki fever came back but it was mild and the next day his temperature was back to normal.

' Hiro san, do you want to go out?'

' Huh? Out? Where?'

'Like on a date...'

'Oh...umm... maybe tomorrow?'

' Why?' asked Nowaki disappointed.

' Well my face is still red here-and he pointed under his eyes- and maybe until tomorrow it will go away.'

Nowaki made his puppy eyes, that Hiroki couldn't resist.

' Oh fine, let;'s go now, it's not like it'll get any worse right?'

Nowaki's face brightened up at this.

They went to the family restaurant they usually go to and then stopped by a nearby park. Nowaki wanted to sit on a swing but Hiroki slapped him on his head saying that he will break it and some kids will be sad when they'll find their swing on the ground.

' Geez, you're like a little kid!'

' It's been ages since I last used a swing.'

' Well that's not a reason to use it now, you giant"' they went home holding hands and by the next day all of Hiroki's red spots disappeared and that meant that soon he will have to face Miyagi's stupid face making fun of him catching a kid's disease.

Their life went back to normal and Hiroki prayed he wouldn't get chicken pox anytime soon, because he was sick and tired of Nowaki babying him. On the other hand Nowaki wanted more of these opportunities when Hiroki was showing his weak side and needed Nowaki by his side.

* * *

**_The End!_**

* * *

**AN:**Long story short: writer's block. I apologize to all my readers if it was too short, but as soon as I come up with more ways to make 'em suffer i'll put it online ... muhaha:D


End file.
